


Shine

by Falazure



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: To Cheryl, Toni is the most beautiful person.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> I fell in love with these beautiful girls, so I wanted to tap something out for them, this was written after s2 so there's isn't any specific mention of events or what have you from s3, but aside from that, enjoy!

* * *

It’s not a sudden revelation.

More like something that trickles in over time.

Over whispered conversations in the dark, secretive smiles when they think no one else is looking, hands clasped gently between them when the moment allows.

It’s the knowledge that she’s happy, her heart so full it almost feels like it will burst every time she glances at Toni.

Wonderful, beautiful Toni.

Others might call her ‘lovestruck’ or say that she has a severe case of ‘heart-eyes’ when looking at her girlfriend.

And… well she couldn’t really deny it.

She doesn’t think anyone could blame her, Toni’s smile alone could light up cities, she’s sure of it. The soft waves of hair that fall over her shoulders and frame a face that Cheryl wants to kiss every opportunity she can.

She’s not going to be so dramatic and claim that Toni is the light of her life, but she has brought something out that’s been lying dormant for far too long, helped her to realise that she can spread her wings and fly without fear.

Because screw what anyone says or thinks, this is her life, and she’s going to take it with both hands.

Her eyes scan the room and catch Toni’s across from her, her girlfriend smiling and excusing herself from her conversation partner as their gazes lock.

It takes moments for Toni to reach her, a hand clasping hers as she takes the adjacent seat, curious brown eyes raking across her face.

“Something on your mind?”

Cheryl feels her voice catch in her throat, it’s such a simple question and yet for so long she’s never really answered it honestly, truthfully from the heart.

She takes a deep breath.

“You.”

She’s not going to hide anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
